1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) expanders, and particularly to a host computer, a system, and a method for managing SAS expanders of an SAS expander storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
SAS expanders can be generally described as a switch device that allows initiator devices and target devices to communicate with each other, and allows additional initiator devices and target devices to be added to an SAS expander storage system. The target device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) may be attached to one or more SAS expanders of the SAS expander storage system, and transfer data from the HDD to an initiator device such as an external storage device. However, if one of the SAS expanders fails to function when the HDD accesses the storage device, data error may occur in the HDD and the storage device.
What is needed, therefore, is an SAS expander managing system and method to overcome the limitation described.